<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>平行仲间 by Ashley777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739798">平行仲间</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley777/pseuds/Ashley777'>Ashley777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley777/pseuds/Ashley777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>两个世界的危机混合蝙蝠侠：英勇无畏</p><p>小红桶和Jester并不是一个人，但他们都能算Joker在异世界成为正义化身的变体，我把他们当一个人来写了。</p><p>Lex Luthor/Jester<br/>含Owlman/Jester Batman/Joker</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jokester &amp; Lex Luthor, Jokester/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>平行仲间</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>直到Lex将毛毯扔到Jester身上的时候Jester才被从梦里惊醒，他责怪自己为什么没有更机警些，如果是辛加迪里的任意一员骗过了秘密基地的警报系统，他就只能在地狱讲笑话了。他动了动身，肋骨上的疼痛让他坐不起来，他还没有清洁，脸上衣服上全沾着鲜血与火药的味道，小猴子Harly趴在他的肩上。</p><p>“你还可以再睡一会儿。”Lex坐在对面的椅子上，一如既往地维持着严肃的脸，Jester有时候想在不伤害他的健康的情况下朝他喷点笑气。</p><p>“不，我们进入正题。我给你带来了一个好消息和一个坏消息，你想先听哪一个。” Jester审视起他的手杖，存货已经被用完了，应该添一些新的酸液，他挣扎着起身，Lex按住了他，默契地将酸液瓶递给了他。</p><p>“好消息。”好消息对于Jester来说就是个黑色幽默，他会以说笑话的方式宣布死亡名单。</p><p>“好消息是贝恩死了，他被Owlman炸上了天，我给他唱了首挽歌，贝恩不喜欢听我唱歌，但那里只有我。整个正义联盟从成立以来直至今日只剩下我们了，Lex。一个秃头和一个疯子。你可以省一笔正义联盟的经费投入专注建设你的金钱帝国了。” Jester直起身哈哈大笑着，扯掉那顶小丑的帽子，Harly乖巧地跳到了他的腿上。他在用笑声为失去的战友哀悼。</p><p>“坏消息呢？” 坏消息对于他来说是个惨剧。</p><p>“纯能量无法被破坏，任务失败，我们无法在自己的世界阻止爆炸了。我损失了我们的战友，却什么都没有办到，就像个恶心的笑话。” Jester摊了摊手，脸上的表情还是不变的笑容，Lex用指尖敲打着桌子，当他烦躁的时候他就会这么做。</p><p>“明天启动方舟计划，我们会被传送到0号地球，向那里的正义联盟求助。” 为了给死去的同伴默哀，Lex倒了两杯烈酒，他与Jester碰杯然后一饮而尽。他们无法大张旗鼓地为朋友默哀，不能暴露藏身之所，同时他们也再没有悲伤的时间。</p><p>“我更喜欢把它称为玩笑计划，不过我今天没力气和你争论。你的研究怎么样？”</p><p>“传输还不稳定，但不能够再拖延了。”Lex想起了过去的传输，由于辛迪加的空间干扰仪，许多战友由于能量不稳定被搅碎在空间里，还有的掉进了其他世界无功而返。后来因为太多的死亡不得不放弃了这个计划。唯一到达过0号世界的只有Jester，那是在空间干扰仪建成之前。Jester说那个世界的Owlman是个英雄，但Lex实在想象不出那张阴沉的无情的脸成为英雄时的样子，提到他的名字只有恐惧而不是希望。</p><p>“这个，我从Owlman的实验室偷来的，可以屏蔽干扰器的力场。”Jester将一条深紫色的晶体扔给Lex，这是他们一直想偷的东西，由Owlman亲自保管在实验室里，之前的偷盗计划也一直以失败告终。Jester做到了这是个了不起的奇迹，就像Jester本人一样的奇迹。他是Owlman唯一无法改造成made men的人，也是唯一一个在这让人窒息的恐惧中大笑的人。</p><p>“至少我们谁都不会死于传输不稳定或者进错了平行宇宙。” Lex欣慰地点点头，他忽然有了笑意，在他以为自己已经完全丧失了这个功能以后，他第一次觉得希望与他的距离没那么的遥远。</p><p>“Lex，我对方舟计划极度的怀疑，这只是那只猫头鹰安排好的陷阱。” Jester难得严肃地皱起了眉，他不停地摆弄着手杖来缓解紧张的情绪。</p><p>“他不可能算计到我们的每个行动的Jester，别太担心。”Lex拍了拍Jester的肩试图安慰Jester，经历了那么多同伴的死亡他无法责怪Jester的悲观。</p><p>“破坏狂猫头鹰打断了我的两根肋骨，折断了我的一支腿，点燃了火焰，并把我压在柱子下面。我以为我的笑话至此终结，但我还是睁开了眼睛，在一片火海之外。我都快怀疑自己有了什么昏迷后会瞬间移动的超能力，可惜我没有。你觉得我是为什么还活着？”</p><p>“也许是因为他折磨了你半年都没有将你改造成made men，他无法摧毁你，他对你有种特殊的迷恋，所以他他救了你。”Lex想象着Owlman将Jester抱出来的场景，他承认光是想象就能让他妒火中烧。</p><p>“Haha，Lex我还以为我一辈子都听不到你讲笑话了。我们都了解Owlman不会对任何人手下留情。诡异的是他知道我偷了他的东西他还让我把它带回来了。这是那只谨慎的猫头鹰会犯下的错误吗？唯一的可能就是他知道我们要做什么，而且想借我们的手这么做。”</p><p>“他这样做的目的是什么呢？”</p><p>“或许他想连着主世界一起毁灭。”</p><p>“那他无疑是在自杀，主世界如果毁灭所有的平行世界都会消失，连同他自身也无法幸免。”</p><p>“Owlman是个疯子，和我一样疯，而且比我更绝望，他什么都做的出来。”</p><p>“Jester，无论如何我们都不能放弃任何求助的希望。为了这个计划死了太多的人，我们不能浪费那些老朋友的牺牲。”</p><p>“是的，Lex，我们不能。”Jester疲惫地闭上了眼睛。</p><p>“现在你该去治疗室了，把你的肋骨和腿伤都治好。”Lex将Jester横抱起来，Jester配合地蜷缩着，用手环住Lex的脖子，这本身只是为了移动不便行走的Jester，但此时Lex只觉得像是环抱着自己的新娘，脸上发热，心跳加速。</p><p>Lex感到脸颊上落下一个轻吻，点到为止，像是蜻蜓滑过湖面，像是风暴之眼平静中充满着不可抗力，Lex逃一般地快步走向治疗室。</p><p>“别那么不解风情，Lex”Jester的吐息就在颈边，温热地诱惑着，Lex像是被火烧起来了又或是之前的烈酒至今终于作用了，他觉空气里全是炽热的气息。</p><p>“明天吧，Jester，你现在还有伤。”</p><p>“你孤身来，又孤身走，这世界就丢给你一堆的规则，好让你忘掉事实。 但我却没法忘掉。我把每一天都当最后一天来活， 因为明天压根就不存在。”</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>无视了Jester不合时宜的挑逗，将他抱进治疗室中，Lex环视着空旷的孤寂的大厅，回忆它曾经被新来的成员填满，回忆着他们商讨着成立分部的过去。他们曾经也有辉煌的时候，是什么使荣耀暗淡生锈……</p><p>是从Superwoman劫持了总统的女儿并以核武器威胁城市逼迫教出所有的氪石做为悲剧的起始，即使正义联盟救出了那位女孩并阻止了核弹的爆炸，总统也已经丧失了继续的勇气，他丢弃了曾经做为盟友的正义联盟，收回了资助的资金，出卖了正联成员的名单以及秘密基地的位置。一位背叛的同盟胜于千万的敌人，辛迪加组织找出来每一个基地的位置并逐个击破。</p><p>政府通过一切的宣传手段千遍万遍地在全国地重申只要向辛加迪妥协，寻求一个平衡点就能获得安全，成功的骗子不再已撒谎为生，因为被骗的人已经成为了拥护者。只要人们干脆放弃，那恐怖就可以接受。于是权利被夺走，城市被恐惧笼罩，毒品泛滥在每一个角落，政府同意了氪石消除计划，再没什么能够阻止Ultraman的钢铁之躯。</p><p>没有人需要英雄，也没人需要自由，抗争违反了最高法律，人们都不约而同地选择了卑鄙又安稳地度过短暂的一生，延长生命的时间，忽略其价值。有些人不愿意放弃思考，被恐惧统治的痛苦会让他们活不下去，那些人就会遭到政府的搜捕，被关进监狱，被穿着白色的卫兵击穿，成为一点破碎的红色。除了政府之外辛迪加组织也从来不停止对正联的打击，许多的成员被改造成made man，失去了过去的记忆，再相见只能拔刀相向，又有许多无法改造的成员被残害致死。</p><p>从第一个悲剧到来之时，更多的悲剧成群结队接踵而至，它们夺走了呼吸的空间，它们制造绝望恐惧的深渊，它们像是蛇咬断了世界树的树根，没什么能够阻挡这股摧枯拉朽的恶势力迎来属于他们的暗夜狂欢，唯一的选择只能向其他世界求助，但是辛迪加早有应对的措施，空间干扰仪让所有的呼救都被真空阻隔，没有声音能够传到对岸，他们只能被困死在这里，而辛迪加只要得到空间传输器就可以继续征服其他的平行宇宙。</p><p>很早以前Lex就造好了空间传输器，早在Jester还是Red hood的时候就让Jester空间旅行过一次。但那是他拒绝了继续向主世界求助。在另一个世界的正义联盟，他们拥有财富与科技，他们拥有凌驾于人类之上的超能力，他们同样拥有足以抗衡政府的话语权，他们和辛迪加又有什么区别。将他们请来，将自身危机完全托付给一个不知底细的辛迪加的翻版，谁能保证他们不会滑向更悲惨的命运，掉进一个新的黑暗中世纪，被新的一群人以其他原因统治。Lex拒绝接受另一个全能的如同神一般的组织的馈赠，他拒绝妥协，他想要以人类的身份去抗争，为了追寻他的自身意义，也为了这个属于他的宇宙，更何况他有自己的底牌。</p><p>如果他能够早些放弃那些所谓的人类的尊严与骄傲求助于主世界的正联，在空间干扰仪建成之前，在悲剧成群结队而来之前，他本可以拯救多少伙伴于恐怖的痉挛中，于喷射的毁灭中，于爆炸的垂死号叫中，于被扭曲空间绞的粉碎中，于死亡的命运中，一切都因为他的错误决定而落入今日的境况……</p><p>“嘿，Lex今夜可不适合痛苦，我会把每一天都献给欢乐。”Jester悄无声息地从身后环住了他，打断了他的思考。</p><p>“Jester告诉我，我是个罪人。”</p><p>“你是个罪人，活着的人都是罪人，我也是。”<br/>
03</p><p>Jester当然清楚能让Lex Luthor痛苦的原因，他每次也只会由于一件事沉湎于痛苦，正如Jester之前就在担心的一样，Lex再一次陷入了那段记忆里去，不管如何坚毅的人都无法面对的事实——死亡。 这间屋子有太多的回忆，它代表着过去的辉煌与今日的没落，空气里固执地停留着过去的同伴的音容笑貌，凯特琳的皮鞭还挂在门口，实验室里贝恩所需的药剂还没有停止生产，冰箱里冻着极冻先生的遗物。</p><p>死亡代表着消逝，无法追回，是静止的时间，但生活却是动态向前的，在生理上任何人只能按照时间的法则远离，但从心理上却不可抗拒地想要停留，逆着时间回溯。于是死亡带来了永恒的切口，它不会消失，和所有的事实相同，切口的强度不在于时间，却在于想要回去的愿景的强度。 这种痛苦难以被抚慰，停留其中就可能被摧毁，但Lex 不能因此而崩溃，现在不能，以后也不能，他必须放弃他部分的人性，悲伤与软弱的权利，他必须背负起全部前进，能衡量一个人选择的价值的只有他为之所放弃的全部。</p><p>Jester试图转移Lex的注意力，他需要将精力投入到另一件事情上。他坐到Lex的腿上， 试探着抱住他的脖子亲吻，“Jester？”搭档暧昧的眼神和动作不管多少次都卓有成效，Lex很快就意识到自己的变化，他清楚自己对Jester的沉迷，他几乎不需要太大的努力就能精准地激起自己的激情，“Lexy”Lex 像是被猫爪子挠着心，他迫切地需要做些什么，或许是因为Jester叹息般地轻声回应，又或许是因为温暖的气息在耳边鼓噪着，又可能没那么复杂，只因为那句犯规的Lexy，他吻上了Jester，或者说狠狠地吻，像是第一次亲吻一样毫无技巧，他确信自己咬破了Jester的唇， 让这个吻里染上铁锈的味道，于是他停下，试图让这个吻温柔。“继续呀，我的野兽。”Jester挑衅着，用齿间咬下他自己的手套，用柔软的舌舔舐他的手指，他眯起碧绿的眼睛，像是一只极尽诱惑的小猫。</p><p>他们激烈地亲吻着翻弄到沙发上，扯下碍事的杂物，强硬地分开Jester的双手，贪婪的目光游移在每一寸奶白色的皮肤上，他喜爱就这样审视Jester，他唯一的同伴，他的唯一的爱人，他与之共享过去现在与未来之人，他可以这样锁定Jester，宣布他的所有权，就仿佛这样就没人能将Jester从他的手中抢走，神也不能，死亡也不能。 他用粗糙的手掌抚摸Jester每一条伤疤，他有很多的伤痕，从胸口到瘦削腰际，再到修长的腿上，他分开Jester的腿，腹沟处有着让他耿耿于怀的伤口，一道特殊的伤疤，另一个人给Jester的烙印，一个猫头鹰的标记。</p><p>Jester对他被可恨的Owlman带走的半年发生的事情只字未提，Lex也能猜出一些，他会做的事情大多是非人的，残暴之极的，他会通过一切手段使人臣服于恐惧，崩溃于绝望，其中当然包括玷污一个人。在再一次陷入了想象，想象Owlman是如何掠夺Jester，他无法发出任何声音，那只丧鸟显然也沉溺于Jester，这就不难解释他为什么热衷于与Jester的游戏，一次又一次地伤害Jester，然后又将他救出。嫉妒是一头嘶鸣的凶兽而愤怒更犹如致命的长矛，两者共同煎熬着Lex。</p><p>“别再问我任何问题……我已经厌倦了回答你所有的问题。”Lex的审视犹如一场酷刑提醒着Jester那些被他塞进垃圾箱却无法删除干净的回忆，“我不会再问任何问题，我只是……很抱歉……我没能救出你……”Lex给了他的爱人一个绵长的吻，像是从火里跃进火里一样的热情，仿佛拥抱太阳一般的温暖。</p><p>他们彼此相拥焚烧黑夜里的每一寸冰冷，在这短暂而永恒的瞬间，他们只属于彼此。</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p>“该出发了，Lex。”Jester盛装打扮，他穿上了最豪华的宫廷小丑服装，戴上了小丑帽，在帽角上挂上不会响的铃铛，给自己涂上了最热烈的红色口红，仔细地上了黑色的眼影。</p><p>“Jester,我们是去偷量子启动器，你不必打扮的那么庄重。”Lex并不喜欢Jester的精心打扮，每次他那么打扮都意味着出乎意料的大事，Lex希望今天尽最大可能成为平和的一天，平淡的安全的度过。</p><p>“不，Lex你得把这套黑色的装甲换掉，他不适合你，穿上那套金黄色的，你要穿的比你的光头更闪亮。我得庆祝一下Lex，为了我们，今天是个值得纪念的日子。”Jester用戏剧化的语调说道，然后展开一个夸张的笑容。</p><p>“庆祝什么？”在Lex的眼中今天只是一场恶战，在严密的保护下偷走量子启动器。</p><p>“Jester and Lex Luthor fight against the world”对抗世界，是的他们确实在对抗世界，对抗不可更改的秩序与无法泯灭的恐惧，他们站在庞大的世界对面，只剩下他们两人。</p><p>“Foverer.”Lex补充道， 郑重地补充，刚毅的眼神让他显得坚定不移。<br/>
“Foverer.”Jester像是承诺一般微笑着回应。</p><p>深夜，Jester割断守卫的颈动脉，从排气管爬进闯进辛迪加金色装饰的大楼，他在这里被困了半年，除了对这漫无边际的愚蠢颜色无聊透顶以外，他对这个地方每一个出口的构造都了如指掌，灵活地避开排气管里的射线扫描，躲过哨兵的侦查，关掉警报器打开第一道门锁方便Lex Luthor的进入。这只是个开始，顺利的开始，或许顺利地过头了。</p><p>Lex破解了两道密码锁，Jester开始怀念起谜语人，如果他还在一定会用冷笑着来几句幽默的嘲讽，而Lex则一言不发，他就是不懂得及时享乐。接下来Lex拆掉了一道激光防护墙，又徒手扒开了一扇金属门，Lex一向擅长用迅速又实际的手段解决问题，这让Jester少了许多乐趣，忍受一个无趣的同盟及恋人对于他来说算的上一个奇迹，至于忍受金属门被折弯发出的噪声那就是另一回事了，Jester很快就跳到一边捂住了耳朵谴责这个噪声。</p><p>“在激光放护墙被拆掉的时候就发出了信息，他们正在赶来。”Lex低声警告。好吧，看来没时间玩乐了，Jester挑了挑眉，迅速地穿过门跑进下一间房，他跳跃着翻过桌子，手杖对准另一道金属门，无穷无尽的金属门，辛迪加根本不知道什么叫新意，他欢快地说着“Dibs”然后用酸液把门炸开，从门内把量子启动器偷走了，Jester挺喜欢量子启动的颜色的，纯净的蓝色看起来像是蓝氪石，他将量子启动器递给Lex，“现在我们有机会了。”Lex依旧皱着他的眉头，他说我们这有机会了和说世界就快毁灭了是一个表情。</p><p>警报器开始鸣响，现在游戏才终于开始了，监视器上闪过两道飞行的影子，一道是带着白色翅膀的，是鹰女，带着古埃及面具随时都像是要参加化妆舞会的鹰女，如果不是她总顶着一张冷漠的脸，挥着能把人打出脑浆的锤子Jester还是很乐意和她做朋友的，还有一道影子是绿色的皮肤，扁扁的脑袋像电影里可爱的ET，但成为辛迪加的一员让他一点都不可爱了，火星人和氪星人总站在同一个阵营，外星人懂得团结一致，而人类就喜欢互相残杀。</p><p>他们跑起来，穿过一道道金属门，Lex用激光将其中一道门烧坏企图挡住那两道危险的影子，“这不能将他们挡住太久。”Lex评论着利落地拆开铁门向通往外界的路上走去“这根本挡不住。”Jester看着被金属门被隔开的裂痕微笑着摇了摇头，随即跟着Lex穿过铁门。</p><p>地道上当的爆炸让整个地道摇晃，危险在迫近，Lex嗅出了它的血腥的味道，他从未跑的那么快过，在噩梦来临之前追着时间拼命跑，可他没有听见跟来的脚步声，Jester也没有跟来，Lex停下了脚步，回头，Jester站在地道的上方一动不动，“你还在等什么？”他朝着Jester命令般的吼道。</p><p>“快啊！”Lex再一次吼道，他有种不祥的预感，并且这种预感越来越强烈，他感到愤怒焦急与恐惧。Jester还是一动不动，这次他没有笑，他的表情严肃的可怕，像是荒原的落日，又像是烧焦的原野。这个表情证实了Lex的可怕猜想。</p><p>“是时候严肃了，Lex”Jester没有夸张，也没有用戏剧化的音调，疯狂从他的脸上褪去，他平静地陈述着，平静让他的语言充满力量。“不，我们能成功，我们可以一起逃出去！”Lex再一次强调，他拼命地发出声音劝说Jester放弃独自留下的想法，留下和送死没有任何的区别。</p><p>“带着你闪闪发光的光头快走吧，它晃的我眼睛疼。”Jester轻巧地笑起来，勾起极富戏剧性的深红色唇角，就好像一个孩童捡起雪花一样轻松，他眨了眨碧绿色的眼睛，那双眼睛述说着冷静的疯狂。他看起来美极了，接近死亡的美，像是一阵风来就凋谢了。</p><p>Lex痛恨所有的离别，更何况离别的对象是他的最后的同盟，和他一起对抗世界的人，他深爱的恋人，昨夜他们深情相拥，而今天Jester却让他一个人走，多么讽刺。他想要说不，想要大喊大叫，想要学着发疯，但是他都没有。他的双脚像是被锤子钉在了地上无法移动，而他的舌头仿佛被割掉了一般无法发声，他就这么伫立着，脑子里全是和Jester永远对抗世界的的誓言，直到Jester关上了门，然后消失不见。他明白了重要的不是和Jester一起，而是对抗世界，为此他要不惜一切代价的活着，因而不能背上感情的重负。他朝地道内跑去，像是个空洞又虚无的僵尸，他跑的很快，以免他停下来回去找Jester，他本应该和他的爱人一起面对生或死的命运，而不是像个胆小鬼，像个懦夫一样逃跑。可是这个世界还等着他这个懦夫去拯救……等着一个活着的罪人为它请来救兵……</p><p>从井道里爬上去，身后是爆炸声，宣告死亡的爆炸声，一整层楼都塌陷了，没人能够幸存，这是Jester赠与他最后的礼物。Jester，鹰女和火星博士一起共赴血色的死亡，没人能阻止他进行空间转移了。他回想起Jester说过的话，“我总有一天会死，一场完美的死亡，我将会死于战场，没有葬礼上的骨灰盒，没有一滴眼泪。”，他确实也死在了战场，不会有骨灰盒，也没有眼泪。Lex笑出了声，或许不能算笑，他只是在震动着他的肺，像是被沸腾的水烫过一般他肺在剧烈地燃烧然后因为缺氧而尖叫，他被自己的笑呛住了，他呛红了脸，呛红了眼眶，但他绝对没有流泪，Jester不需要眼泪。</p><p>他站在寂静的夜里，辛迪加五巨头正从远处朝他走来，他有一瞬间甚至想要束手就擒，Jester死了，他最爱的人死了，就在刚才，可能还没过去5秒，他觉得自己越发的老迈，腐朽，濒临死亡，他不知为何而战，如何而战，战到何时，就这样死去也没什么不好，抛却人类像是婴孩般哭哭啼啼的烦恼，被死亡拥抱，坠入无边香甜的梦境，那么轻盈，他活的太久了，所以才徒增心碎。<br/>
活下去太难了，但Lex Luthor会活下去，沉重地活着，直到做完Jester还没有来得及做完的事之前，他都会活着，无情也无血地活着，他打开空间转换器，按下传送按钮。</p><p>“Jester and Lex Luthor fight against the world”他对自己说着，他仿佛又见到了Jester，幻影真实的像是真实的倒影，连他嘴角翘起的弧度，眉毛挑起的角度都那么清晰。<br/>
“Foverer”他又对自己补充道。</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p>“Ultraman，我想和你谈谈。”<br/>
“啊哈，谈话，那么你想谈什么？”<br/>
“我派的是稻草人和鳄鱼人去执行拦截任务，为什么鹰女和火星博士会出现。”<br/>
“我还想问你为什么派喷水专家和傻鳄鱼，你觉得他们两个菜鸟能拦住光头loser和跳梁小丑？”<br/>
“你随意更改我的指令，谁给你的权力？辛迪加领袖的最高指令权可不是让你用来肆意妄为的。你在你无权干涉我的决定，如果你有意见请在会议上提出，何必偷偷摸摸。”<br/>
“Ha，你那么计较做什么，更改的结果也不坏。”<br/>
“不坏？我们损失了鹰女和火星博士，他们是不必要的战损。结果呢，那个秃头还是跑了。”<br/>
“至少那个丑角死了，不是吗？我就想那个跳来跳去的丑角死，他上次的氪石袭击差点杀死了我。It is a fair play ，right?”<br/>
“就为了你这点不快？你真是幼稚，冲动，不可救药。辛迪加的首领该换人了。”<br/>
“我看你不是为了鹰女和火星博士的死生气。你在为了你的那个小丑角找我的麻烦。猫头鹰宝宝，你为什么不摘下面具让我看看，你是不是在为那个弄臣哭泣。”<br/>
“我确实在哭泣，为了你的愚蠢。”</p><p>Jester死了，Owlman可爱的小情人死了，确凿无疑，为了保护他的秃头男友撤退被他自己的贫铀炸弹炸死，那个混蛋就真的这么跑了，都没有回头去找一下Jester，哈，Jester怎么就爱上了那么一个冷血动物？他不该放走Jester，他就应该把Jester锁在这里，给他带上镣铐，继续给他注射药剂，反正他早就已经疯了，为什么不让他疯的彻底些直接堕落到自己的身边呢？毕竟他是那么爱那个小精神病，爱他的风趣幽默，爱他滑稽可笑的脸庞。Owlman抚上被烧的只剩一半的小丑帽，放到鼻尖下轻轻地嗅着，没有Jester的味道，全是放射性物质的味道，真糟糕。他扔掉那个帽子，跑进浴室，抱紧了那个小红桶，还好他还保留了个小小的物件。</p><p>五年前的Jester还不是现在这个小丑打扮的Jester，他还穿着黑色西装，戴着这个红色桶帽，那时候人们还叫他Red Hood。Owlman讨厌这顶帽子，他将Jester的脸都遮掩起来了，多漂亮的脸，苍白的肌肤配上艳丽的绿眸，像是吸血鬼，他曾经不是这个样子，是Owlman亲手将他推下酸液池，他创造了这张优雅的脸，Jester是他最爱的艺术品，他甚至割开了那张脸，给他刻下一个永恒不变的笑容。</p><p>所以他捉到Red Hood的时候，他太过欢乐，他将Red Hood捆在椅子上，摘下他的红桶，强迫他面对镜子，看着他的镜子恐惧症发作，惨叫，冒汗，流泪，抽搐，甚至呕吐，他爱死这份美丽的脆弱了，他就喜欢在这种时候凑到Red Hood耳边低语，告诉他只要他恳求自己将重新给他戴上红桶，Red Hood总是拒绝请求，他同时也爱死这无用的倔强了。他最爱紧紧地搂住畏惧中的Red Hood，感受他的抗拒可同时他又贪恋拥抱的温暖，再拭去那些凉嗖嗖的眼泪。这是他第一次品尝喜悦，发自内心的微笑，整个夜空都像是爆炸了一般耀眼，他甚至连一口毒没碰就激动至此。</p><p>当然，光是镜子还不能让他崩溃，变成听话的木偶，好用的made man，还需要点别的，比如说药剂，Owlman将一管又一管的药剂注射进去，都是些审讯时所需的药物，不过Red Hood对药物的抵抗力比任何人都强，他的身体素质太特殊了，很多化学成分对他无效，这也是他从酸液池里活着回来的理由。但药剂仍旧有效，它可以使神经混乱，让一个人说出真实的话，Owlman会问他一些问题，审问情报？不，那是政府该提供的信息，他喜欢问点私密的话题。比如Red Hood的真名，又或者他爱的人的名字。Owlman也得到了想要的结果，这里有两个名字，前者是Jack Nicholson，后者是Lex Luthor。他疯狂地嫉妒后面那个名字，为了替代那个名字他在Red Hood的腹沟上纹上了只属于他的印记。</p><p>当Red Hood清醒的时候，Owlman有时候会和他有些交流，由Owlman主动提问，他会问Red Hood执迷于Lex Luthor的理由。Lex Luthor确实组织过几次救援，失败了，死了几个队员他就放弃了，他不爱Red Hood，他被放弃了，Luthor没有持之以恒的救援。Red Hood只是笑，然后说他爱的就是那个Lex，理性的Lex，永远将个人感受放在最后的人。“那不叫理性，只是混蛋。”Owlman反驳。“不，那不是混蛋，那是英雄，你不懂什么是英雄。”Red Hood骄傲地说着，蔑视地扫视着Owlman。</p><p>Owlman也会试试绝望疗法，任何人都可能会掉进深渊，重力使然，只需要一个推手，让他接受这份虚无。人生都是荒谬的，像是西西弗斯推着的巨石，重复着毫无意义的努力，最后却无法避免悲伤的结局与归顺的死亡，一切都毫无意义，为什么不顺其自然让巨石滚落，让无意义毁灭。但Jester却有自己的见解，他说人受欲望和意志的控制,当欲望满足不了时,人就会痛苦,旧的欲望满足了,新的欲望随之而来,于是又产生新的的痛苦，人有生的欲望，也有死的欲望，Owlman也并非真的虚无，若他真的虚无就应该连死的欲望也抛弃。</p><p>接下来是恐惧疗法，哥谭市的所有人都被恐惧所统治，即使他们在寻欢作乐，嗑药，狂欢，跳舞，但他们仍旧在恐惧，哥谭没有欢乐。Red Hood指着天空咯咯大笑，没人能取代天空，也没人能取代他心中的欢乐。</p><p>变才是这个这个世界的真理，但他却拒绝被改造，Owlman私心将这种固执理解成爱，Red Hood爱他，<br/>
所以不改变自己的一丝一毫。</p><p>后来，Owlman换了新的玩法，还是镜子，还是药剂，只不过功能不同，以前是折磨的工具，而现在是却是一种情趣的玩具，他可以对着镜子操他可爱的情人，欣赏他，他的躯体比希腊雕像要差吗？他嘴角的脆弱不好看吗？当他轻启双唇，说出的话，发出喘息不美妙吗？Owlman同时会注射药剂，让Red Hood神智不清，当他完全意识不清的时候，他会主动索吻，乖巧又可爱，然后叫他的爱人的名字，不是Owlman，他叫的是Lex Luthor，也只在叫这个名字的时候他才会主动，炙热，毫不犹豫地渴望。如果他清醒，他会抗拒，宁可扭断自己的手也拒绝接受，他会粗暴地撕咬，就像要把Owlman的耳朵就这么扯下来的撕咬。Owlman沉醉于他的新玩法，与他玩乐的每一天都像是情人节。</p><p>再美妙的人生都会遭遇危机，辛迪加其他成员召开了一场秘密会议没有带上Owlman，但他的监视器记录下了一切，他们准备悄悄处死他可爱的小情人。于是他找到Red Hood请求他爱上自己，为自己留下，否则他会被处死。Red Hood大笑，依旧是大笑，爽快地选择了死，他宁可死也不会爱他。但是Owlman又怎么舍得他的小情人真的死去，他决定放走他的小情人，他联系了那个秃子来救援，解开了Red Hood的手铐脚拷与项圈，他吻了他的额发，给了他一块蓝氪石，最后将小红桶递给他，他却拒绝了红桶。</p><p>Owlman发现自己的改造不是完全没用，Red Hood真的再也不需要红桶的遮掩，他穿上了小丑的戏服，打扮成小丑的样子，到处散播欢乐企图解放。他不仅造就了Red Hood，也造就了Jester，而他的造物却不爱他。Owlman一边笑一边敲打自己的面具，从什么时候起戴面具的人就变成Owlman自己一人了呢？只有他一个人无法接受自己要躲藏在面具之下，他又是一个人了，这很好。</p><p>Owlman和Jester的游戏终于在今天停止了，即使Owlman无数次放过，但他终究无法每一次都赶到，Jester死了……还是死了……</p><p>Ultraman说对了一半，他确实想要故意放过Jester，也因为Jester之死想要杀了Ultraman，但是他却没有哭泣。为什么要哭，所有人都会死，人类只不过是错误的基因序列，和癌症一样可笑。他曾经被其中一个因子打动过，他和这个因子游戏，他被那个因子拴住了忘了本来的目的，可是现在，那个拴住他的因子死了，他解放了，所有感觉都消散了，他自由了，毫无意义的虚无感死灰复燃且燃烧的更旺，他抱着红桶唱了首歌，然后决心执行他的计划。</p><p>Jester死了？没关系，真的没关系，所有人都会死，所有的宇宙都会消亡。<br/>
06</p><p>Lex Luthor站起来又坐下，正联的全员已经在门外讨论了十分钟了，还没有得出结论。他把量子启动器扔在这个阴沉的仓库里，如果他们不同意救援，至少他能阻止辛迪加策划的大爆炸。忽然门被打开了，走进来的是Batman，Owlman的正义双胞胎兄弟，他们有一个一模一样的下巴。<br/>
“你是唯一的幸存者？那么Red Hood……他也死了吗？”<br/>
“是的，他死了，他让我给你带句话，希望这个世界的他已经向你表示了感谢。”<br/>
“他是怎么……怎么死的……”<br/>
Batman曾接受过Red Hood的请求，他来到异世界帮忙，他曾和Red Hood并肩作战，那是段短暂的美好时光，他在战斗中留下伤痕，那些伤疤到现在都还能找到，他在Red Hood身上投下过精力和时间，然后有一天有个光头闯进了正联，宣告Red Hood的死亡，但他一点都不想知道。<br/>
“为了救我他独自留下，后来他和那个世界的鹰女和火星博士同归于尽。”<br/>
Batman茫然地站在那里，有一瞬间，他的脸色非常难看，好像要冲过来揪住Lex的领子，但他又退后。<br/>
“你为么要让他留下？你应该去救他！”<br/>
“我无能为力。”<br/>
“去他的无能为力。你留他在那里和杀了他有什么区别！”<br/>
“我不能去救他，风险太大，总得有人活着到这个世界搬救兵。”<br/>
“Luthor，我们不同，我首先是个人，而你活的像个机器。不知道别人怎么想，我很难接受你的理念，也很难帮你。”Lex觉得Batman说的对，他现在就是机器，他没什么感情，曾经有过，在Jester活着的时候有过，现在没有了，已经没有什么东西在他的胸腔里跳动了。<br/>
“我猜我们的对话结束了。”<br/>
“是的，结束了。”Batman转身离去，轻柔地关上门，像是门里刚死了一个人。<br/>
Batman离去后，正联又陷入了讨论，Lex只是空洞的站着，什么感觉都没有就是他现在的感觉，像是被拽入了太空的黑洞里一样，他觉得他不像是自己了，他拍了拍脸，还是没什么感觉。<br/>
过了一会儿，正联得出了结果，他们决定帮助，除了Batman以基地维修为由拒绝，真正的原因却和基地无关，Lex清楚，是因为Batman恨他，这没什么不对，就连他也恨着他自己。他是一个逃跑的懦夫，一个活着的罪人，他的余生都将用来赎罪。他打开空间传送器，带着新的伙伴回到自己的世界，在那个世界里有人恐惧绝望，有人漠不关心，有人泣不成声，有人被打被抢被杀，有人富裕安稳自得，但那个世界已经没有Jester了。</p><p>Batman没有留下来监视基地的维修，他直接跳上了蝙蝠车驶向阿卡姆，穿过一间间牢房轻车熟路地找到了特殊的那间，那间阴沉，黑暗，但是闪亮的房间。他把自己关进去。<br/>
“Batsy！你来找我跳舞吗？华尔兹或是探戈随你挑，我都会。”Joker的眼睛里像是闪着绿色的火焰，阴性的燃烧，只要看着他的眼睛就撞进了一片苦艾酒的海里，烈性的酒精只需要一杯就能让人疯狂，但那里有一片海。<br/>
“Joker，曾经我有个人希望你向我道谢，可那个人死了。”Batman压过身去将Joker抵在墙边，捏住他的下巴固定住他头，和他对视。<br/>
“每天都有人死，每天，我们要从尸体上跨过去，然后狂欢。只要那个死人不是你。”像是听到无聊的事情，Joker咋着舌，大大地翻了一个白眼。<br/>
“Joker，当人们做出不同的选择，世界就会分裂，分裂成我存在的和我未见的，出现镜像世界，有像是穿过一整个小丑乐园那么多的镜子。成千上万的镜子，成千上万的世界。”Batman没有理会Joker，他继续说着，手上的力道也没有松开。<br/>
“啊，那我希望有一个镜像世界，我没有爱上你，而你疯狂地追逐着我。”Joker直视着那双绝对纯净的蓝眼睛，非常特殊的蓝色，像是从不起雾的海，Joker爱那双眼睛，他真想看到那双眼睛充满爱意地看着自己的一天。<br/>
“我明白了一个道理，我不需要保护所有的世界。我需要保护的只有这个世界，世界只是一个表象，而你的存在才是真实。”<br/>
Batman抚上Joker的唇，一位邪恶的疯子的唇，但它仍旧柔软鲜红，适合亲吻。于是他遵从本能，狠狠地亲了上去。</p><p> </p><p>07</p><p>Lex又回到了这里，他和Jester的秘密据点，带着异世界的救兵回来，他们刚赢下了一场难得的胜利。主世界的正义联盟果然强大，他们拥有超人类的力量，仅仅在来的第一天就取得了他从未取得过的成就。</p><p>什么都没有变，可似乎什么都变了，他忽然发现他再也回不到这个据点了，它只存在于时间里，而不是空间，他被时间抛弃了，再想追回也只是枉然。重游旧地的他已经不是那个和Jester一起对抗世界的他了，那个他的热情被抽走，灵魂被抽干，他已经死了，就像是特修斯之船，过去已经腐朽衰败，仍在航行的船只早已经不是最初的那一艘。</p><p>他凝视着那张沙发，他在这张沙发上占有Jester，他似乎还能看见Jester听见他的声音，他想要走进那片刻的记忆，但是它又消失了，浮现又消失。他只能看见一个化妆盒，数十支口红躺在里面，却没有那只颜色最艳丽的。</p><p>小猴子跳到了Lex的手上，用可怜巴巴的眼神哀求，它在等待着主人的消息。“对不起，Harly，Jester不会再回来了。”Lex又一次说道，是的，又一次。</p><p>第一次是在Jester被Owlman抓去，他的救援行动失败以后，他放弃了再次解救Jester，没人比他更想救Jester，没人，可他不能用为此搭上更多的人的性命。每个人的生命都是独一无二的，他不能为了Jester再让他们冒险。</p><p>第二次就是这次，他放任了Jester独自面对可怕的敌人独自离开，Jester为他而死，他害死了Jester，为了去另一个世界求援，为了救更多的人，他又一次做出了相似的抉择。</p><p>人生是一个痛苦的摆钟，在痛苦与愧疚中摆动，被囚禁在过去，又被冲刷到未来，它不曾停留在现在，每一秒的现在都在成为过去。Lex Luthor是个不敢回头的人，他只有丢掉过去才能呼吸，但人们只有靠着回忆和幻想才能活着，他需要一个虚假的过去。</p><p>“至少我们还有个地方可以躲藏。”他回忆着过去说道，他想在这里躲起来，捏造一个虚假的现实，假装Jester还活着，假装他自己也还活着，忘记世界的危机，在这里休息一天或者更久。</p><p>“我们来这里可不是为了躲藏。我尊重你的每一位同伴，但现在我们才是你的正联。”Superman提醒到，Lex觉得他可能已经看穿了他的想法，他想要停下来的想法。Superman是对的，既然时间还在走就没人可以停下来。他强迫自己振作，商讨方案，然后执行。</p><p>“你看起来很不好。如果不介意你可以和我谈谈，我可不希望在我们胜利之前你就先自杀了。”Flash对他这么说，他捏了捏脸，他看起来真的有这么糟糕吗？他真的可以谈谈，虽然他之前已经和Batman有过交谈，结果是Batman恨他。他可以再谈一次，他渴望接受谴责。</p><p>“我做了错的选择，我丢下Jester一个人走了，因为我必须活着到你们的世界求援，否则所有的牺牲都没有意义。如果是Batman，他就会去救Jester，他是对的，我真嫉妒他，如果是他，他能创造出Jester还活着的世界而我不能。”他悲哀地说着，又悲哀又绝望，他为世界请来了救兵，可没人能拯救他的绝望，那是他自设的陷阱，没有哪个陷阱比他自设的这个还害人。</p><p>“Batman也不是永远正确，他也饱受指责，他也有能力不足的时候。他无法接受有人因他而死，所以从不杀人，甚至一次又一次去拯救罪犯的生命。他给了那些罪犯太多的机会让哥谭千穿百孔，更多的人可能会因为他的抉择而死。”Flash是个很好的人，他没有指责而是安慰。</p><p>“可是他遵从了他的心，从不背叛他的原则，他可以问心无愧的活着，可我只能活在想象里，想象我没有离开，我去救他会是怎样。”</p><p>“不，他有很多时候都在煎熬，他想拯救的是所有人，可很多时候的结局却是谁都没能得救，无论是哥谭还是他想要拯救的罪犯。他无法两全其美，也无法选择其一。而你不同，你做出了选择，他不敢做的选择。所以他不能认可你。”</p><p>“可我做的选择是错的，否则为何我现在只是徒留心碎呢？”</p><p>“正确的按钮多如繁星，而完美的结局只有选对了按钮才会出现，在我们按下按钮之前我们都不知道那个按钮是否存在。做出选择的人背负了全部的痛苦，心碎的永远是那个选择的人。”</p><p>“那你会怎么选呢？什么选择是好的，什么选择是坏的？”</p><p>“我有着一种特殊的能力，我能够去到不同选择的世界，每一个世界都有它的悲哀，没有哪个世界是好的，我只能说当下的选择是最好的。”</p><p> </p><p>08</p><p>Owlman已经计划了很久了。</p><p>从什么时候开始了这样的想法呢？从他目睹了被罪行充斥的哥谭开始，这座城市富裕，闪耀，鲜活，这里有最富裕的大亨，最有权势的政客，这里有追杀，勒索，敲诈，意外的刹车不灵，不知从哪里冒出来的子弹。这里同样失落，贫穷，破败，这里有最肮脏的街道，最绝望的落日，这里有黑暗，尖叫，恐惧，眼泪，病人找不到医生，穷人吃不起米饭。法律无法拯救城市，那只是个幌子，养活了大批律师，让大亨和暴徒经久不衰，正义从不浮现其中。他救不了它，救不了他的城，只要有人类的存在就有欲望的源泉，罪恶的源泉，人类是这个世界最无药可救的病根。</p><p>他是什么时候坚定了毁灭每一个宇宙的决心呢？从他开枪杀死了他的父母，看着他们腐败又污浊的血液肆意地继续污染每一寸土地，在他误杀了他深爱的弟弟，眼睁睁看着最后一点纯净凋零却无力回天，看着这个人间从此只有地狱的时候。从他开的第一枪起，他就知道他最后瞄准的目标不是这个小小的哥谭，是整个宇宙，整个宇宙都要聆听他的枪声。</p><p>那他是什么时候停滞了他的计划呢？因为一位有趣疯子，一个可爱的弄臣，一张滑稽的脸，一个张狂的笑容，一缕美丽的紫发，一句讽刺的话语，一个寻常的颔首，一朵扎人的玫瑰，一个凶狠的亲吻，一声甜蜜的喘息，一个美妙的夜晚，只要忘不掉，都可以成为停留的理由，游戏的理由，放纵的理由，成为堕落的萌芽，让人丢失目标陷入沉迷，在沉迷中几乎疯狂，在疯狂中萌生爱意，在爱意里不可自拔。</p><p>他是什么时候继续回归正途的呢？就在爆炸的焰火映亮的暗夜，在他寻找着一点可笑的生存的迹象却只找到了尸体的瞬间，在他捧着一个红桶在沉默中绝望的片刻，当他发现人死了就像水消失在水中消散溶解，不可挽回，在他终于失去了意义，目标和爱之后，他又变的清醒，冷静，不可动摇。爱让人沉沦，痛让人振奋。他好像被痛苦碾压过去被粉碎成灰，然后又在灰烬中重新找回了迷失的自我。</p><p>他该怎么样执行他的计划呢？找到一个过去的发明——空间传送仪，寻找一个潜在的同盟——Superwoman，给她一个小小的奖励——乏味的吻，再给予一个合理的解释——独吞宇宙，利用一个已发生的事件——量子启动器被偷事件，再借助一点点外力——Luthor将主世界的正联搬空，他发现一切都近在咫尺，引爆主世界这太容易且缺乏挑战，无聊沉闷又单调，他发现就连实现他过去的宏伟蓝图都无法让他心跳。</p><p>实现了计划又怎么样呢？所有的人都会死去，所有的已知都会毁灭，所有的罪恶得到惩罚，所有的信仰都会塌陷，所有欢笑都会凝固，所有的恐惧都会碎裂，所有的所有灰飞烟灭，每一个世界光都会熄灭，每一个宇宙都会化为巨大又寂静的墓园。<br/>
然后呢……<br/>
Jester会回来吗？<br/>
他一秒都不想等待了，他想要得到答案。<br/>
不会……他知道不会，他一直都知道。<br/>
他可以什么都不做，什么人都不杀，他可以放弃一切的计划。<br/>
Jester会回来吗？<br/>
不会……他知道不会，他一直都知道。<br/>
然后他陷入了彻底的虚无，既无生的需求，也无死的欲望。</p><p>Owlman已经计划很久了，然后他发现他的计划什么都不是。<br/>
09</p><p> </p><p>这场战斗对Lex Luthor意义重大，他将辛迪加的首领，邪恶中的邪恶击倒，他其实也没什么可怕，只要有蓝氪石存在，钢铁之躯和常人一样会流血会疼会颤抖。他操纵着装甲挥拳，每一拳都是为了死去的队友，被热视线穿透的，被扭断脖子的，被拧碎头骨的，被穿心而死的，被高空抛物摔死的。</p><p>最后他举着蓝氪石凑近，这致命的一击是为Jester，每个人都参与了他的死亡，辛迪加的所有人，谁都逃不掉。</p><p>“Luthor！停下，你不能杀人！”Superman阻止了Luthor将氪石插进Ultraman的心脏。</p><p>“不，我没有杀人，他是个外星人。一个凌驾于人类之上的超能人。他随时都可以再次毁灭我的宇宙，为了这个宇宙牺牲了那么多的人，他们不能白死。”他的手被Superman扭过去，氪石从手中掉下去，他不甘心地看着氪石跌落。</p><p>“外星人也是生命，如果你随意剥夺生命，那么你和他们又有什么区别！”</p><p>“区别很大！我的朋友们都死了，而他的还活着。”</p><p>“我们不能因此而下杀手，我们不能凌驾于法律之上。”</p><p>“法律，你和我谈这个方便统治的谎言？我组建的正义联盟本身也不合法，你现在的行为也不合法，为什么非得遵守这个东西。”</p><p>“好吧，或许这个世界的法律和我想象的不一样。但不能杀戮这是道德的底线。”</p><p>“我没什么底线，我已经杀了一个人了，Jester，他是我的，我的……盟友，即使不是我动的手，但他因我而死，我不介意再多杀几个。”</p><p>“听好了Luthor，如果你想继续得到帮助就按照我们的规则做。”Superman像是威胁一般地低语。</p><p>Lex Luthor沉默着，然后叹气，他还不能失去帮助手Superman真的可能一走了之，丢下这个烂摊子和没救的宇宙，毕竟这个宇宙并不属于他的辖区，他有理由放弃。</p><p>“好吧，你赢了，你准备怎么做？”</p><p>“将他送到监狱里去。”</p><p>“监狱？那有什么用，我打赌不出十分钟他就会被放出来。这里的规则和你那里不太一样，Superman，不如杀了他。”</p><p>“如果规则有错就应该修改，单纯的杀人解决不了任何问题。”</p><p>“你可以去试试修改规则，我带你去见我们的总统先生。让你感受一下什么叫冥顽不灵。”</p><p>Lex Luthor回忆着和总统先生之间的事情，他曾经是一个很好的总统，正直善良，军人出生让他强硬，坚毅，注重荣耀，不会轻易妥协。他曾经和总统有过合作，良好的合作，直到总统的女儿被要挟，一切都变了。一切都染上了背叛的血腥味，渗透到心底让每一个细胞膨胀发烫。他还能想到那些白衣政府军带着辛迪加闯入他们的秘密据点，还能回忆起枪声，还能闻到血腥味，这些记忆扎根在他的记忆里像是从不枯萎的植物，每日都在生长。</p><p>“Luthor，我觉得你和那个邪恶的Luthor本质上没有区别，看见你攻击Ultraman的样子，你让我想起了你攻击我的样子。”</p><p>“我不会攻击你，我没有攻击你的立场。如果你因为想到你的世界的Luthor而怨恨我，我也不会道歉，这就是我。”</p><p>“不，你误会了我的意思。我的意思是我忽然意识到了你的重要。既然Ultraman是另一个我的样子，我也有变成他的可能，可能只是因为一个小小的选择的不同。我需要一个对手，一个愿意和超能者做对的人，一个会囤积氪石的人，你的存在提醒着我不要变成Ultraman的样子。我曾经不能理解另一个世界的你，他几次差点将我置于死地，但现在我要感谢他，他让我变成了更好的人。”</p><p>“没想到你那么肉麻，Superman，他要是听到了会开心的，开心地为你囤积更多的氪石制造更多的装甲。”</p><p>“还有制造更多的比扎罗。”</p><p>“比扎罗？那是什么。”</p><p>“你不知道比扎罗！你的世界竟然没有？就是我的复制体，有着我的基因，但性格和我完全相反。你应该造一个，这是个绝佳的创意，让你的正联也拥有一个超能力的护卫。”</p><p>“听起来像是那个世界的我为你造了一个儿子。”</p><p>“啊哈哈哈，是呀，比扎罗，我和Luthor的儿子。”超人爽朗地笑着，Lex看着超人脸上诡异的类似于害羞的表情嘴角抽搐。</p><p>“你和另一个世界的我该不会是……”Lex想说朋友，但这太别扭，他无法想象他们做朋友的样子。</p><p>“是的，恋人，你猜的没错。”</p><p>Lex Luthor似乎听到了世界观碎裂的声音。<br/>
10</p><p>Owlman视角</p><p>Superwoman完美地完成了任务，没有任何瑕疵可以挑剔，她将量子炸弹的启动器带了回来，也引诱正联全员进入这个平行世界。主世界现在处于空荡的状态，缺乏防护也没有攻击力。除了Owlman自己之外也没人会关心那台电脑在操作些什么，毕竟超能力人对技术活并没有兴趣。只需要点时间，带上量子炸弹转移，然后引爆。所有宇宙的坍缩只需要彭——的一个不太震撼的爆炸，一个微不足道的轻响。</p><p>但这计划被阻止了，阻挡在Owlman面前的是另一个世界的他——Batman，和自己对抗这听起来很新奇，但实际却无聊的要命，几乎可以预测出对方的行动模式，而对方也可以预测自己的，沉闷的拖延战，不过这却对自己有利，毕竟Batman要阻止不是他，而是爆炸的炸弹。</p><p>“你疯了。”Batman用冰冷的语调评价，就好像他不会有其他的语气了。</p><p>“我想知道，你为什么没疯？你的面具，你的装备，和你的姿态，他们都在尖叫，我能看透你心底的绝望，愤怒和焦虑。如果你希望阻止我，你应该送那位会飞的朋友来，有他的力量还能够阻止，但你不信任任何人，就和我一样。”Owlman揪住Batman的领子，将他提起来，这是一种蔑视的方式，另一个世界的他只是个没有决断力，只是不够绝望而并非正义。</p><p>“如果你真的是我，你就应该在某一个瞬间是好人。”Batman嘲讽地勾起了嘴角，像是将他看透了一般的视线直直地扫在他的脸上。</p><p>“不，我从来都不是。毕竟，我只是个人。”他否认道，他从来不是个好人，也从来不是个坏人，他从一开始就是个想要毁灭一切的疯子，只不过为了另一个疯子犹豫过。</p><p>“如果我们真的相像，我能猜到你变成这样的原因。你的Jester已经死了，可我的Joker还活着。我会继续玩下去，而你再没有任何欢乐了。”Batman的声音透彻又冷酷，他平静地陈述着，像是从很远的地方传来的。</p><p>“我……”Owlman有些愣神，他想象了另一个世界的Jester，还活着的Jester，还在大笑的Jester，他有个其他的名字Joker，可是他们一定同样的有趣。他想要触摸他的想象，触摸他想象里的小弄臣，可那又有什么意义，他的Jester已经死了。</p><p>“可我们又确实不同，我们都从地狱而来，当一个救赎的机会出现时你眨眼了。”在他愣神的瞬间，他的一只胳膊已经被Batman和量子炸弹绑在了一起。Batman将他和量子炸弹一起传送到一个无人的无关紧要的冰冻宇宙。他并不想挣扎，有时候他想毁了所有人，可事实上他最想毁了他自己。</p><p>他看见了耀眼的白光，每一颗星辰都在闪耀的瞬间凝固了，空间没有扭曲折叠，它温柔地停滞了，好像是为了让他看的更清，他朝着视野里静止的背影跑去，然后呼喊他的名字。</p><p>Jester。</p><p>Lex Luthor视角</p><p>Owlman真的像Jester猜到的那样选择了毁灭，自我毁灭与所有平行宇宙的毁灭。他操纵着电脑可惜也没有扭转结局，他没能改变传送的目标。其实他有那么一刻是轻松的，他可以借此了结他的余生，终止他的愧疚，他不必再去面对独自活下来的窒息的痛感。但是如果真的这样，他便是自私的辜负了所有的鲜血，世界必须得到拯救，他要想尽办法救它。</p><p>他看着两个世界的闪电侠，跑的最快的男人，告诉他们唯一让他们不死于这次灾难的方法，让他们奔跑的速度达到Owlman传送的速度，形成一条通道。Batman是一个保护欲极强的人，他护住了他们世界的闪电侠，而另一位则要为了这条通道而死。Lex Luthor认为他已经对死亡失去了感触，他明知道死亡的结局却不做任何的提醒，他已经见惯了死人，再死一个也没有关系，更何况那个人是被他从心底憎恨着的人之一。</p><p>之后Batman宣告了他的成功，Owlman和量子炸弹都被传输到了冰冻的星球，Owlman就算没有死于爆炸也无法返回。在一个没有欢笑的短暂庆祝之后，主世界的正联决定回归，离开这个世界。政府意图再次合作，逮捕了辛迪加剩余的活着的成员，承诺建立医院恢复被做成made men的同盟的神智。他知道背叛的滋味，他尝过血与火的痛感，可是他没有拒绝的理由，正联的重建资金，队友的康复治疗这些都不可能依靠他一个人。但他已经不会再交出正确的情报了，他会用半真半假的谎言搪塞政府。</p><p>好像一切都在恢复，一切都在前进，一切都井然有序，受损的已被修复，伤口正在愈合，但是还是有一样东西破碎了，彻底地无法修补的破碎，他只能终生看着那个破碎的地方，承受着寂静又恐怖的孤独，然后低声呢喃着一个重要的名字，一遍又一遍。</p><p>Jester。</p><p>番外01</p><p>Lex Luthor再一次站在新闻发布会的讲台上，他精熟于演讲，他曾经享受高高的站台，俯视着黑色的人群与不断闪烁的闪光灯，就像是攀上了权利的制高点，伸手就能揽住世界。</p><p>但这一次不同，他站在这里不再是为了他年轻时候的权欲的梦，不再是为了鲜花赞誉与掌声，他站在这里只是为了演说，让更多的人听到他的演说。</p><p>“今天我们在这里不是为了庆祝，还不是庆祝的时候，远远不是。诚然我们获得了胜利，自由的胜利，悬挂在我们头顶的神，压迫我们的辛加迪成员今日已经入狱，这象征着一个结束，一个超能者统治时代的结束，也象征着一个开端，意味着延续也意味着变革，为了抵御更多的天外之物侵袭的变革。</p><p>人类之所以伟大，正在于他是房屋的基底而非屋顶，人类之所以可爱，正在于他是一个未完成的艺术品而非完美无瑕的成品，我们不必惧怕那些凌驾于我们之上的人类，他们飞得越高，他们就离我们越远，就越渺小。我们也不能畏惧那些人，因为不管我们畏惧与否，一旦他们决定统治我们，我们就已经站在深渊上方的绳索上。向前走去危险，停在中途也危险，抗争危险，服从也危险，发声危险，沉默也危险。我们必须知晓，危险来自于外部的天空，危险来自于未知的压迫，当危险降临，墙上的文字浮现我们大祸临头，我们将头埋进地里像鸵鸟一样的逃避也无济于事。</p><p>而在这里我将为你们提供一种向神明宣战与超能力者抗争的方式，提供一个拒绝服从他人只服从自己的希望，提供一个维护人类尊严免于被践踏的手段。在我们的梦想被毁灭，在我们似乎必须朝摇尾乞怜，在再也没人聆听我们的痛苦，只能任命运将我们埋葬的时候，我希望你们能想起我，我们并非什么都不能做。没人能偷走我们的荣誉，也没人能盗走我们的尊严，没人能让我们屈从于命运，没人能凌驾于我们之上，没人能对我我们发号命令，我们能逼迫我们向神祈祷。</p><p>我并不要求你们加入，因为我肯定你们最终都会加入，为了你们自己，为了你们爱人，为了你们的家人，为了此刻的幸福也为了未来的明天。或迟或早，战争还要发生，我们所在的宇宙从来不安全，征服欲侵略欲并非只有人类所有的欲望，而我们所处的地球会是一个甜点被蚕食的甜点。我希望下一次我们再次被野兽饥饿的眼神盯上之时我们不再毫无防备，手无寸铁。”</p><p>当他的演说停止，片刻的寂静之后他听见了掌声，他已经对掌声麻木，从少年时起他就听惯了这种声音，他只想知道这些掌声中有多少真意。</p><p>“Luthor先生，您会去竞选下届总统吗？我听说您过去的愿望是想要成为总统，现在您的声望很高。”</p><p>“我确实有成为总统的野望，但那只是过去。我现在经营正联也只经营正联，我并无插手政治的打算。”</p><p>“Luthor先生，政府打算出资为您牺牲的同盟建一座纪念雕像，您对这个提议怎么看。”</p><p>“他们不需要骨灰盒也不需要眼泪，更不会需要雕像，所有人好好地活下去就是对他们最好的纪念。”</p><p>“Luthor先生，在您心中Jester先生是怎样的一个人呢？”</p><p>Jester……他停住了，无法言语，闪光灯空洞地闪烁，台下黑压压的人群如同幽灵，在他最游刃有余的舞台他第一次他第一次想要逃走。空气寂静的可怕，几千只眼睛盯着他，像是怪物的眼睛，等待着他的回答。</p><p>“Jester……他……众所周知他是位有着异物常人的坚毅的灵魂的人，掉进化学池并没有摧毁他的灵魂。”<br/>
事实根本不是这样啊，他每天把自己塞在红桶里，忍受着红桶里稀薄的空气，固定在视线里唯一的红色，根本不是因为要给自己一个特征，那只是因为他在化学池毁容之后无法再面对他自己的脸。</p><p>【“摘下红桶，你需要呼吸。”<br/>
“不，你不能摘下它，你不能……”<br/>
红桶被摘下，面罩之下是一张惨白的脸，鲜艳的紫发，翠绿的眼睛，以及永恒不变的笑容。<br/>
“我不会介意，不管你是什么样我都……”<br/>
“不，帮我带回红桶，求你，求你！”<br/>
只在拿下红帽的一刹那就   眼泪就滑下。他颤抖 着，像是大雨中的小猫那样颤抖。<br/>
“不，我说过的，你需要呼吸。”<br/>
Lex将Jester抱紧，将安全感传递过去，直到怀里的人不再颤抖，才送开手。<br/>
“别走，Lex，就这样就一会儿，我保证只要一会儿。”<br/>
于是他又重新将Jester揉进怀里。】</p><p>“后来他摘掉了红桶，打扮成小丑的样子，为了给城市带来欢乐，一座不会笑的城市就失去了它做为城市的意义，没有欢乐就无法享受人生。他经常这么说道。”这样也不是真的，天知道他在Owlman那里经历过什么，他不再戴上红桶，只不过越来越神经质，不停地伤害他自己。</p><p>【“Jester，你——为什么——”<br/>
“真是太好了。我觉得很疼，这说明我在现实中，不       是某一段梦境。”<br/>
Jester刚搬断了他自己的手腕，而现在却像是得救了一样真心实意地大笑起来。<br/>
“别这么做了Jester，别再伤害自己。”<br/>
“抱歉，Lexy，我们继续，我只是想确认一下你就  你。”<br/>
Jester的吻再次落下，还有他的眼泪也是。他捧着Jester的后脑加深这个吻，再拭去每一滴眼泪。<br/>
“亲爱的，从现在起到以后再也不会有别人了，只有我。”<br/>
“是的，只有你。”<br/>
更多的眼泪落了下来。】</p><p>“Jester是一位——”</p><p>“抱歉Luthor先生，事态紧急我们只能打断你的了，Ultraman从监狱里越狱了。”</p><p>台下发出恐慌的尖叫，几乎所有人都因为Ultraman被刻下了深刻的恐惧的影子，Lex Luthor却感到轻松，感谢这次的打断将他从回忆里解脱，他又有事可做了，他就需要事件更多的事件。他出言简短地安抚群众之后，转身到后台换上Jester喜欢的那套金色的装甲。<br/>
番外02</p><p>Lex Luthor赶到的时候战斗已经结束了，有人比他更早地来到了现场。群众已经被疏散，Superwoman，Ultraman都已经笑倒在绿色的烟雾里，Ultraman腿上还插着一块蓝氪石。</p><p>小丑笑气！Jester?不可能，Jester已经死了，做为他献给死神的恋人，死在了枯竭的深夜，成为了过去的一段幻影。</p><p>难道有人入侵了秘密基地偷了Jester的武器？不管意图如何，他找到了秘密据点就构成威胁，他还偷走了属于Jester的东西。</p><p>“现身吧，我知道你在这里。为什么要这么做？”</p><p>“我以为你看到我的笑气会开心。”</p><p>从阴影里走出来的人深深地鞠躬，然后抬起头，Lex Luthor被那双闪烁着笑意的绿眼所击中，星辰与宇宙都在一瞬间顺着他的目光凝住在自己的身上。那个人和Jester太相像，像是Jester停留在过去的某一个碎片落在他的眼前，像一个真实又完美的仿制品。</p><p>“拙劣的模仿者，你不可能模仿他。你可以抹上油彩化上妆，可以拿走他的武器，但你不是他。”</p><p>“你觉得我是个模仿者吗？好吧，进门暗号‘大笑’ 回应‘毁灭'。”那人无辜地眨了眨绿眼。</p><p>“你怎么知道我们的暗号？如果你真的是……但Jester怎么可能还活着……”</p><p>就像是一场戏剧，梦的云烟，Jester好像又回来了，可他讨厌戏剧，戏剧总是承担着人生不该承担的悲伤与欢乐，而且它总会结束，无论多么美好。</p><p>“炸蛋爆炸的时候我躲进了排气管里，我说过我非常熟悉辛迪加的建筑构造，就像熟悉通往小人国的秘密通道。”</p><p>“可Owlman找到了尸体……”</p><p>“别急，尸体又是另一个故事了。很不巧的是排气管里还有一个人，我只能杀了他，我给他注射了我的最新的还未来得及展示的发明——小丑血清，他欢乐地大笑着变成我的样子，然后在笑容中咽气，死得其所不是吗？我发誓他从没有那么快乐过。我和他交换了衣服，把他扔到地上，再用小型炸弹再炸一次他的尸体，伪装成死的人是自己的假象。顺便，我爱爆炸。”</p><p>“你为什么不回我们的基地，我回去过，可你并没有回来。”</p><p>“之后我一直躲在管道里，红外线装置被拆卸以后那里简直是全世界最安全的地方了。我趁机黑进Owlman的系统里去，千载难逢的机会，换做平时的他，我的行动一定会失败，但他以为我死了，似乎受到了一点点……打击，没有仔细清查他的系统。我拿到了治愈的Made Man的解药配方，昨天那个匿名给医院提供解药的人就是我。”</p><p>Lex开始沉迷相信故事的真实性，他从见过任何一个人像Jester那样一边说话一边笑个不停。可还有一个问题……在真实与幻觉里还隔着一个问题。</p><p>“为什么你活着却不来找我？”</p><p>“我给你准备了一场惊喜，就在我们的秘密基地。如果你回来了的话，你可以看见我给你做的派和蛋糕，而不是让我枯坐着看着它们变冷。我把自己都用蝴蝶结包好了放在礼物盒里，你却不来拆封，你真是冷酷无情。我还想知道你昨天晚上去哪里了，你为什么不回来？”</p><p>“……你死了，我怎么可能回到你和我的基地里去呢？我在医院里坐了一夜。”</p><p>“我当然没有死，我怎么会打破我们的承诺呢？Lex Luthor and Jester fight agianst the world.呃……你怎么呆住了，没有亲亲吗，也没有抱抱吗？你就这么对待我们的重逢，嘿——你为什么要——”</p><p>“扳断自己的手腕吗？我只是想确认我在现实里而不是因为吸入笑气进入一段梦境。”</p><p>疼痛，尖锐的疼痛，Lex从未如此热爱疼痛，从手腕蔓延上来的痛感像是带着火花的电流，热情地又极度清醒地烧遍他的全身，烧尽他与日俱增的绝望。他再一次体会到了活着的热度，火山腹中一颗炙热的心再次跳动的感受。</p><p>“那是我的台词。”</p><p>“现在是我的台词了。那么Jester，请让我确认你是你。”</p><p>“当然，亲爱的。”</p><p>他亲吻Jester，一个吻足以点亮冰冷的夜色，抹去绝望燃烧后的余烬，他轻轻轻地触碰Jester的唇，感受擦过他唇角的留下的片刻温情，像是被撷住的隽永温情。他尝到他自己的眼泪，像是咸涩的海水，但是吻却是甜的，如同夏日的藤花。他伸手环住Jester的腰，他不敢太重，像是害怕压碎一个温柔的梦境，也不敢太轻，像是害怕Jester长出翅膀飞向星空。</p><p>番外03</p><p>Owlman并不知道发生了什么，爆炸，白光，星辰，他随着Jester的背影跑过去，之后就莫名其妙的到了这里，一个可毁灭的全新宇宙。而他正好站在一间办公室里，办公室又小又挤，闻起来像是沾满汗水的旧衬衫。人们怎么能够忍受这种地方，这根本就不叫生活，只是活着。</p><p>“你竟然画死了Jester！”一位精瘦的戴眼镜的男人惊呼起来，“那可是Joker的变体怎么会死的那么轻易！”<br/>
“其实是因为正义的Joker的设定太别扭，不知道怎么画……所以干脆画死。”另一位满头红发操着浓重的苏格兰口音的男人回答道。</p><p>“还有Owlman也死了，Michael不会开心的，他是Owlman的铁杆粉丝。他会扛着你杀死了Owlman的旗帜在编辑部游行。”一位典型的金发女郎摆着一脸看好戏的表情敲着桌子。</p><p>“这很有可能。”红发男人抬头看向Owlman，深吸了一口气，“我说Michael，过来坐下吧，你可以穿着Owlman的制服抗议，这没问题，但是别去游行好吗？”他说完讨好一般地眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>“不，我就是Owlman”Owlman用冷酷的语气回答。</p><p>屋子很快就被大笑声填满了，金发女郎同情地拍了拍红发男人的肩，黑框眼镜男扶正笑歪的眼镜然后说“你摊上事了，David”</p><p>“是的，你们都摊上事了。”Owlman严肃地点了点头。</p><p>Owlman刚刚意识到他是个漫画人物，这群人是他的创作者，而他们画死了Jester。</p><p>五分钟后这群人就发现他们被劫持了，与外界的通讯全断，门窗锁严，下班时间其他人都走了，没有任何人能够救他们。</p><p>“Michael，我喜欢的漫画角色也被杀死了，我能理解你的心情。但我们没必要那么激动，有时候我们得学会忍受，这是为了销量。”眼镜先生诚恳地说道。</p><p>“我说了我就是Owlman，不是什么Michael。”Owlman一边回答一边，一边从腰带里拿出了微型炸弹做为威胁。</p><p>“噢，你就尽管引爆吧，别想靠这个吓唬我们，地球上可不存在Owlman的武器。”红发男挑衅地说道。</p><p>然后炸弹真的爆炸了，就像漫画里场景一样，如果不是Owlman用披风挡住了冲击满屋子里就没有除了他以外的活人了。一瞬间房屋里的空气都凝结了。</p><p>“我似乎有些相信我是被一个漫画人物绑架了。”金发女郎瞪大了眼睛，“太不可思议了……”</p><p>“现在你们被我绑架了，你们的漫画角色，邪恶的Owlman，如果不想死就照我说的做。”Owlman没有理会呆若木鸡的众人平静地下达指令。</p><p>“好吧，我们投降……”红发男人涨着被吓红的脸说道，“我相信Owlman真的会杀了我们，他被画的太酷了，没什么底线。”</p><p>“所以你想要什么呢？尊敬的先生，我可以复活你。”眼镜男谄笑着搓着手</p><p>“还要复活Jester”Owlman的嘴唇抿成不容置疑的弧度。</p><p>“这有点难……你觉得我们再开个平行宇宙把Jester复活怎么样？”红发男人抓了抓他的头发，Owlman很想提醒他如果他持续虐待他的头发，他迟早会变成Lex Luthor</p><p>“不行，我就要这一个Jester，不要平行世界的。”Owlman冷声道。</p><p>“那……让Jester泡复活泉怎么样，正好复活泉可以让常人变疯，还可以解决违和感的问题。”眼镜男焦躁地擦着他的眼镜。</p><p>“不，我要我的Jester，别改变他。”Owlman用满含怒意的语气回绝。</p><p>“那这个怎么样呢？借用一下阿卡姆骑士的梗，Jester研制出了小丑血清，能让被注射的人变成他，所以从一开始Jester就没死，死的是另一个人……”金发女郎用探寻的目光注视Owlman，然后察觉到Owlman扬起一个转瞬即逝的笑容。“就把这个当做是吧。”她想道。</p><p>“顺便把黄闪电复活，让他送我回去。”Owlman命令道。</p><p>于是Owlman心情愉快地回到了他所在的世界，他真的心情愉快，愉快到可以唱一首歌，给街上随便哪个人一个大大的拥抱的程度。他路过监狱，准备走回辛迪加的大楼。但接下来的场景让他定住了，可恶的光头正在深情地拥吻他的Jester，冷冷的狗粮撒在他的脸上……</p><p>“F-U-C-K！”他狠狠地怒吼，捉住了身旁瑟瑟发抖的黄闪电。“把我送到那个编辑部去，我要把那里炸个底朝天！”<br/>
番外结局A</p><p>1<br/>
Owlman再次回到自己的世界。从异世界的编辑部回来。</p><p>这次他带来了一个糟糕的消息。编辑部决定把一切都恢复原状，他用上了飞镖，炸弹，绳索，什么都没用，他的威胁失效了，而他无法杀死他们中的任何一个人，他无法杀死那个维度的任何人。既定的路线不可更改，接受的方式多种多样，大叫，怒吼，砸坏身边的一切……成千上百，但是结局只有一个，就是接受死亡的宣判。死亡？他不在乎。但是Jester，他在乎。</p><p>“我们明天得把结局修改回来，主编不接受复活结局，你们有一天时间留给你们正式地道别。”Owlman回想着金发女郎说的话，很多遍。</p><p>Jester站在海边，月光和风都从他的身边穿过，好像是专门在这里和他碰面，又好像只是在品酒。</p><p>“晚上好，小猫头鹰。等你很久了。我接到了通知，我和你明天就要消失了。我想找你谈谈。”Jester挑起经典的丑式笑容，一边朝着他飞花牌，一边喝着酒。</p><p>“很荣幸能够接到你的邀请。”Owlman上前一步挽住Jester的手臂。“或许你会想到我的夜巡车里来，我们可以去个酒吧，或者任何你想去的地方。”</p><p>“不了，就在这里吧。我很快就要回去了。”Jester没有同意，这是当然的，他从来不会同意，除非被迫被绑到车上。“我首先要感谢你，感谢你为我做的一切。”Jester出人意料地凑近在他的脸颊上留下一个轻吻，礼节性的吻。</p><p>“取下你的面罩。”Jester的指尖划过他的脸，眼睛鼻梁双颊，这种感受很奇妙，就像是有细微的电流通过他的脸，清凉又惬意。“我猜你肯定很英俊。”Jester欢快地笑起来。 Owlman揭开面罩，他感觉清凉的海风打在他的脸上，Jeste的目光也停留在他的脸上，这是第一次Jester真正地看着他的脸，面具下的脸，他感觉到整张脸都在发热，变得滚烫。<br/>
“你比我想的更英俊。愿意告诉我你的名字吗？” “Thomas”<br/>
“我叫Jack Napier”<br/>
“但我在审问你的时候，你的名字不是这个……”<br/>
“那不是真的，即使你审问我，你还是不能掌控我的全部。但现在这个是真的，我们交换了秘密，我们是朋友了。”</p><p>Owlman还没有来得及回味朋友的含义，Jester就转身离去，他好像喝的有点醉，背影摇摇晃晃的，在沙滩上留下了脚印，明天涨潮这些脚印就会消失。他想要追上去，拉住Jester，吻他，为什么不呢？这是最后一天了。他也可以开枪杀了Jester，让自己成为Jester见到的最后一个人，保持一点点不存在的独有性。但他始终没有动，什么都没做，他颓丧地坐在海边，海浪声有些吵闹，他的视线有点模糊。<br/>
不坏。还能成为朋友。他自我安慰道。然后走向不远处的酒吧。</p><p>There is a long goodbye，and it happens everyday. When some passerby invites your eyes，you come his way.<br/>
Even as his smile quick and alone.You let it go.You let the moment fly.<br/>
Too Late to turn your head，you know you are sad. Long goodbye.</p><p>2<br/>
Jester被告知了死期，他死了一次，活了一天，然后有要死了。</p><p>每天都是最后一天，明天并不存在。</p><p>Jester不知道要怎么和Lex Luthor告别，他不习惯那么正式的告别。怎么开场，嘿，Lex我昨天活过来了，但今天又要走了。又突兀又蠢。又或者说，我很高兴能和你在一起，但今天是最后一天。还是突兀，还是蠢。又或者他根本不需要一场正式的告别仪式，他喜欢轻巧的死法，像一个爆炸的气球一样，一瞬间就结束来不及说话的那种。</p><p>于是他跑了出去，跑进一个安静的吧台里，“The Long  Goodbye”的音乐飘出来，他有点想跳支舞，但他没有舞伴，他应该把Lex叫来，可他又不能，他应该说点什么呢？还没有想好，像他这么话唠的人不知道说什么的时候就是真的不知道了。于是他坐到点了杯螺丝起子，琴酒加青柠汁，喝了一杯又一杯。他不想说再见，每次说再见都是死去一点点。可见鬼的他就是在死，一点一点地死去。</p><p>他结了账走到海边，假装自己在等什么人，月光铺满海面，海面因为波浪起皱。他就真的遇见了一个熟人——小猫头鹰，他对猫头鹰的情感有些复杂，他花了两秒的时间考虑，然后叫住了他，其实他对Owlman还是好感更多一点点。他用Owlman演练了一段告别，不太好，他觉得可怜的小猫头鹰可能在他走了以后会哭，要怎么样笑着离别，让和自己离别的人也笑着呢？太复杂了。</p><p>最后他还是回到了家，他和Luthor的秘密基地，Lex在的地方都非常整洁，但他喜欢混乱，他想把这里变成行走的果皮箱，或者爆炸的颜料店，所有颜色都飞溅出来的感觉。他克制住自己破坏欲，到厨房加热一个派，他知道Lex估计什么都没吃，一旦他开始工作就会像机械，如果他再一次离开Lex会怎么样呢？他不敢想象。<br/>
他将派烤到松软，蜂蜜的甜味与面包的醇香将整个房屋填满。Lex放下了话筒，结束了一个通话，他拿起派然后将Jester拉到他的腿上。</p><p>“Jester你喝酒了？”<br/>
“不可以吗？你有没有什么想问我，什么都行，比如为什么我要去喝酒。”<br/>
“没什么要问的。”<br/>
“问点什么吧，我想要说点什么。” “不，我什么都不问。”<br/>
“好吧，我们做点别的，愿意陪我跳支舞吗？” Jester走到唱片机旁边，把唱片放进去，The LongGoodbye，再适合不过的音乐。<br/>
“为什么要放这首歌？”<br/>
“因为我想说的话就在里面。”<br/>
“好吧，跳舞。”</p><p>Lex Luthor揽住Jester的腰，跳舞，在大学的时候他穿梭于各种派对之间，他有过过各种各样的舞伴，但没有一位像Jester那样与他默契合拍。</p><p>There is a long goodbye，and it happens everyday. Can you recognize the thing? Downtown on the street，two people meet，as in the dream.<br/>
If the heart is quiker than their eyes，they could be lovers until they die.<br/>
It is too late to try,when I missed Hello becomes Long Goodbye.</p><p>“Goodbye，my lover.”歌声停止了，Jester停下脚步，12点钟声响起，窗外开始下雨，Lex Luthor醒了。</p><p>3<br/>
Lex Luthor醒了，他意识到他之前是在梦中，在他的梦里他和Jester跳舞，然后Jester忽然凭空消失了，像是融化在空气里一样地消失。他躺在地上，独自躺在地上，疯帽关切地将他扶起来，在他看见疯帽的时候，他几乎猜出了整个事件，但他还是下意识地去搜寻，但是视线范围内没有Jester的影子，也没有笑气。 那就是梦，误入了疯帽的心灵控制的梦。他已经肯定。</p><p>“疯帽？你康复的真快。”<br/>
“是的，我本来就是心灵控制系的能力，所以从另一个心灵控制中脱离的速度比较快，我接到辛迪加成员越狱的消息就来了，我很抱歉，你闯入的太突然了，我的心灵控制可能影响了你。”<br/>
“不用道歉，你做的很好，这里没人伤亡，罪犯也会被送回监狱。”<br/>
“可是你……”<br/>
“不，我很好。感谢你让我做了个好梦。”Lex擦了擦脸，干的，没有眼泪。很好他遵守了诺言，Jester不想要眼泪，那就没有，一滴也不会有。</p><p>他回到他的办公室，他不记得他是怎么回去的，他一直在晃神，他感觉他自己像是消失了一样，道路在扭曲，街景在解离，一切都像是被扭成奇怪形状的棉花做的，软弱又歪曲。</p><p>他将桌子上的所有东西一起挥落在地， Jester的口红滚落在了地上。他真是太粗心。怎么会把Jester的东西放在桌子的边缘，就好像为了让它掉下来一样。而且他也一点也想不起来他什么时候把口红放到了这里，它本该待在盒子里，一个专门装属于Jester的一切的盒子里。</p><p>他捡起口红，一条紫色的口红，Jester喜欢在亲吻他之前涂上这支口红，偏偏是这条口红被摔了下来，代表爱情的这支。Lex将口红捧回到手上，口红被摔坏了，断成了两半，非常巧合的断裂，口红和基底的部分恰好分离，好像提前被扭松过一样。口红的底座里藏了一张纸条。</p><p>纸条上的文字简直不像是Jester会写的，没有修饰也不玩弄文字，连个双关都没有，朴素的可怜。但那又确实是Jester的笔迹，秀丽的花体字。</p><p>纸条上写着:Goodbye，my lover</p><p>Lex Luthor看着那张纸条，就好像那不是一张纸条，就好像那张纸条有血有肉。</p><p>Goodbye<br/>
番外结局B</p><p>Owlman再次回到编辑部，却没有绑架任何人。因为他们已经被绑架了。红发男人被绑在巨大转盘上，性感的绿发色短发女人抽着雪茄，朝转盘上扔着刀。她的肌肤像是涂满了油彩般白，她的嘴唇像是浸泡过鲜血般红。</p><p>她就像是Jester，变成女人的Jester。</p><p>她转脸看了一眼Owlman，翻了一个巨大的白眼，她很漂亮，就连翻白眼也漂亮，尤其是用那双熟悉的绿眼翻白眼。她比Jester娇纵可爱。</p><p>一张扑克纸牌朝着Owlman飞过去，Owlman用指间夹住纸牌，他知道纸牌会爆炸，Jester的纸牌在他的手套上爆炸，无数回，他喜欢火药的味道，像是快乐，像是疯狂，像是Jester。但这不是真的Jester的纸牌，没有留住的意义，于是将纸牌飞回到转盘上。纸牌贴着红发男人的发间爆炸了。男人没死，烟雾熏黑了他的脸，他被吓晕了。</p><p>“你刚刚差点杀了一个人。”她露出饶有兴致的表情，目光仍旧是冷的，一种疯掉的冰冷。</p><p>“你介意吗？”她不会介意，这位他还不知道名字的女士不会介意杀掉任何一个人，Owlman感受到她的残忍，和他相同的残忍，像是同类间的信号一般的他接受到了信息。</p><p>“不，我喜欢欣赏死亡。但你这身制服让我想起了一位正义的蒙面女士。她可不欣赏我的艺术。”她的笑容和Jester的非常相像，连嘴角弯起的弧度都一样，除了她的笑容充斥着绝对的纯粹的邪恶之外。</p><p>“你也让我想起一位有趣的疯子。”Jester，他的弄臣与情人，他努力复活的人，他现在可能还在和Lex Luthor发着狗粮，没准他们已经滚到床上去了。</p><p>“我确实是疯子也很有趣。你说的那位也和我一样吗？”女士又抽了口雪茄，吐出一串烟圈，她斜靠到桌子上，她有张无时无刻不在笑的脸，但要知道她真正的情绪应该看眼睛。可他有些不敢看眼睛，和Jester相似的眼睛，他害怕读到眼睛里的真实情绪。</p><p>Jester的眼神不是恨也不是爱，是怜悯，同情与嘲笑，比他的任何武器都要恐怖的是他的眼睛里强烈的情绪，比笑气致命，比酸液狠毒，比手枪更能撕裂一个人的血肉。</p><p>他更害怕在那双眼睛里看见他人的倒影，然后那双眼睛弥漫起雾气，森林的雾气，雾气后面是疯狂的爱意。他无法忍受那目光，像是诱人下坠的陷阱，但那陷阱却不是为他而设。那目光像是魔鬼对着他的耳朵大叫，一遍又一遍提醒着他，他只是个卑劣的小偷，试图偷走Jester对别人的爱，他永远得不到，永远比不过，他正抱着别人的新娘说爱。那目光就像一道光，有光黑暗就会被撕裂，他在撕裂的痛感中失控，像是枪杀了布鲁斯那天一样失控，他想要掐住Jester的脖子看着他窒息，又或者让Jestet掐死他，反正他已经窒息了，像是被活埋进土里，钉进棺材里。</p><p>“不，我说的那位疯子正义的要命。正义也确实真的要了他的命。”他拼命从失控里逃跑，转移注意到回答问题上，这起效了，然后他掉进了新的深渊，Jester死去的深渊，真可笑他之前为什么要逃。</p><p>Luthor是凶手，他扔下了Jester，一次不够，他扔了两次，到底是怎样的人才会爱着扔下自己两次的人并矢志不渝呢？疯子，除了疯子没有别的解释了。而Jester恰好就是疯子，疯的不轻，疯的执迷不悟。好像只要疯就可以满足他的需求，所以他什么都给不了他，他给什么Jester都不会要。他给了一切，一切，那可是一切啊！Jester不会看它们，哪怕一眼，他一直在笑。</p><p>可他自己也是凶手，凶手中的凶手，恶中之恶。他几乎没有做过任何一件好事，从将小红桶推进化学池里，从他们正式开始游戏，他就在人为地制造危险，将Jester卷进他的危险游戏中，并乐此不疲。可他们的游戏却不是一对一的单纯的游戏，他身后还有一整个联盟，Jester的对手也不仅仅他一个，Jester被盯上了，而他却一无所知，无知与悲剧只隔了一段很短的时间。</p><p>“噢，真无聊的死法。”短暂的停顿，她弹了弹烟灰，开口发问“你来这里做什么？”</p><p>“我不知道，现在不知道了。我想来改变些东西。可有些东西怎么都变不了。”</p><p>他本来是来要求让这些编辑画一个深爱着他的Jester。但他想象不出Jester爱他的样子，Jester不爱他，也不会装作爱他，他甚至可以想象Jester杀死他的样子，Jester会笑着用纸牌切开他的喉咙，但是爱，这不可能，仅仅就是不可能而已。除非把Jester毁掉，把他的人格碾碎，变成一个随便叫什么都可以的人。他试过这么做，但他没法真的打碎Jester，他知道被打碎的玻璃即使被修复也满是裂痕，他不想要一个有裂痕的Jester，每一道裂痕都会让他心碎，他爱着那个完整的Jester，不属于他的，但是闪耀又美丽的Jester。他是真的爱Jester，即使这份爱像是链条将他一点一点温柔地绞死，但它仍旧是甜蜜的，甜蜜的杀手。</p><p>“你说什么变不了？”美人稍微朝他走进了一点。</p><p>“我们的关系。他死了，我忘不了他。我死了，他就会立刻忘了我。”</p><p>“这说明你对他可有可无，他并不爱你。”她不再看他了，像是失去了兴趣了一样停止抽烟，淡蓝色的烟雾直直地飘向天花板，她的视线也定在天花板上。</p><p>Owlman没有说话，他闭上眼睛，所有的Jester的形态都有一针见血地戳破现实的能力。</p><p>“那么你来这里做什么呢？”</p><p>“这群傻瓜杀死了我，非常傻的死法。他们将我从Harley身边夺去。”女郎看了看手上的戒指，金色的指环温柔地卷在黑色的手套上。“我想要讨个说法，但那本漫画已经完结太久了，没有一个通道通向已关闭的入口。他们无法对此负责，哈，真搞笑。我去见了主世界的Harley，她把我当成了某个Joker的模仿者，一边叫着‘没人能模仿Mr J’一边用锤子朝我砸来。我爱她的锤子，也爱她的金发，她和我的Harley一样又疯又可爱。但她不是那一个，戴着我送的戒指的那一个。”</p><p>“你现在打算怎么做？”</p><p>“这是个好问题，正好我厌倦了和这群蠢货游戏，他们怎么都杀不死。我想去哪里搞个破坏，抢劫银行，放放烟花，成为一个全新的反派。”她取下了戒指，放在桌子上，这预示着脱离，从一段关系脱离，Owlman羡慕她的洒脱，既然回不去就彻底放开。</p><p>“或许我们能组个队？”Owlman一向单干，他也不明白为何会说出这种愚蠢的话，可能因为她和Jester相似，又可能因为他们经历相似，都曾被困在不可改变的事实里，但她已经走出去，而他还需要点力量。</p><p>“不，我单干。”她潇洒地转身离去，走出了几步，又回过头，“但……我的名字叫Bianca”她笑了笑，像招呼小宠物一样朝他朝朝手。Owlman真的很听话地走过去了。</p><p>“你得换身行头，否则我会情不自禁朝你的脸上喷酸液的。”Bianca笑着取下了他的面具，“这样好多了。”</p><p>完<br/>
枭J番外(时间在枭拘捕Jester时期)</p><p>“我从不投降，但我会做梦了，屈服于深海下的冰山，深层的窒息的恐惧的汪洋。昨夜，我梦见，我爬进漆黑的烟囱聆听史前的回声，登上一条晦暗不明的古堡的梯子，躺在一片空阔阴暗的阳台上，那里湿漉漉的，我躺着像是回归婴儿时代。等我醒来，我想到了。你。”Owlman撬开Jester的嘴，药片，像一条彩虹的梦，温和的光芒静静地闪耀在惨白的灯光下，然后全部被灌入，以吻的形式，交换，先滑下去的那片是红色，最后是紫色，连同着津液，舌头，口腔黏膜，混淆在一起，肮脏而污秽。</p><p> </p><p>“梦好像一个流氓，拐弯抹角地说下流话。希望你听懂了我的调情。”隔着惨白的奶油蛋糕般的皮肤，薄薄的黄色的皮下脂肪，粉红的纤维状的细长肌肉，他按住Jester的胸骨，断裂的骨头被他温柔而恶意地，推过，继而按压，然后反复进行，沉迷于此。</p><p>Jester——他难以掌控的情人，他有趣的疯狂的男孩，他的虔诚的哥谭信徒，正在，尖锐地呻吟，虚弱的声音像是从沸水上涌现的水泡，聚集且从不间断，他的眼泪滑下来，像是变质的被蒸熟的月光石，微小而软弱。他吻上Jester的干燥且脱水的唇，那道切割成弯曲的红色新月的微笑在他的阴影下颤抖。</p><p>“亲爱的，我的病人。”Owlman脱下手套，手指贴着Jester的头皮滑过去，Jester的大笑顺着下颌逆着血液，翻涌着向上，打在他的手指上，颤动，他指尖发麻，于电流般的麻木下，更多的愉悦以苏醒的姿态跳动，伴随着嗒哒嗒哒的心跳，窜动，走遍他的皮肤，渗透入他枯萎的灵魂。“你病的很重。但是我会救你，我来解放你的大脑。”他捧住Jester的脸，Jester的眼睛像是一颗中毒的星星，不清醒地涣散开，他知道这是药效启动的神秘预兆，极速地麻痹心智的开关。他让这倒摇晃的目光落进他糟糕的空洞的心，冷酷的海洋掀起涨潮的巨浪。</p><p>他贴上，热烈地贴上，毫不犹豫地赞美由他亲手割裂的弧度，他撕下一两条那唇上死去的黏膜，吞下那些坏死，然后依靠一个重拳撬开对方的牙关。这是第几次？他放弃了计数。他尝到到了腥甜的汁水，像是爆炸的泡泡糖的残渣，黏在他的舌面上。Jester像是最恶毒的疯子攻击力十足地撕咬着，红色的肉与蓝色的筋络无一幸免，他想拔下他整根的舌头。Jester想杀了他，他为这甜蜜的仇恨而惊喜。他激烈地回应，压榨出更多的血汁，毫无怜悯地用牙齿为利刃，意图将对方的舌头切割成两半。像是一整颗石榴被扔进榨汁机里，腥气的香味满溢而出，填充着狭小的空间，他将着毒性十足的甜蜜汁液虔诚地吞下，汁水附着在食道，滴落进胃里，与酸性的胃液中和成滚烫的火药。</p><p>“我爱你这种厮杀的疯味，无论在哪里。”Owlman卡住jester的喉咙，像是握住一颗瘦长的苹果树，冰冷的树皮下流淌着温热的树汁，那颗疯掉的苹果树睡在他的手上，腐坏的疾病与炫丽的疯狂脉动着被塞进他的手中。他如此地平静，假装成一具沉默的石像鬼，温柔地看着Jester如何窒息，他理智冷静地收紧了手指，Jester呼吸不了，心脏也跳的费力，声带里发出诡异地嘶声，眼睛充溢着血丝，像是即将爆开的两颗浆果，他像是头一次获得喜悦一般裂开唇，发出笑声，Jester带着血沫的唾液流在他的手上，他的皮肤滚烫到发疯。Jester踢在他腹部的腿慢下来，脱力的下垂，不再挣扎，甚至是乖巧地停止，温顺又无力。</p><p>“可爱又可恨的小丑，你这怪物！占据着我的心，你可憎又疯狂的灵魂！顺从地殉教者，无辜的囚人！“他松开手指，真切的表白脱口而出，他傲慢地重复着我爱你，像个匍匐在地上的邪神，冷酷地膜拜着荒唐的小丑。他松开手指，真切的表白脱口而出，他傲慢地重复着我爱你，像个匍匐在地上的邪神，冷酷地膜拜着荒唐的小丑。Jester高亢的笑声缠绕着一阵阵嘶哑的咳嗽熊熊烈火般扑向他，Jester啐出一口血，无情地回应一个干脆的“呸。”，然后以极其恐怖的姿态缓慢地昂起头，暴虐地撕出一道冷笑，血红色的月亮滑开惨淡的白色，疯狂而严酷地讽刺着他。</p><p>为了寻求满足，他耐心地去剥Jester的黑西装，一点一点的铺开Jester高傲的胸膛。西装上氤氲着凝固的血块，一片一片的，像是散开在黑夜中沉重绽放的野玫瑰。他终于将Jester的外壳取下，扔在欢乐的电椅旁边，从蝉壳里脱出的是晶莹剔透的白色，矿紫色伤痕与象牙黑的疮面交叠着缠绵，一个一个不规则的椭圆覆盖上扭曲的线条。他乐于尝试Jester顺滑的肌肤，他的手指顺着曲线下滑，像是滑过一具鲜艳的苍白色雕像，生动的锈迹似睡非睡。</p><p>他分开Jester的双腿，想象着撕开美人鱼的鱼尾的场景，Jester的眼神像一把冰冷的尖刀，而他用滚烫的烙铁为Jester烙印。致命的滚烫的温度盖在Jester的腿上，Jester用新的一阵狂热的笑声迎接属于他的标记，鲜血从被损害的皮肤上溢出，蜿蜒，像是水晶盒子里溢出的肮脏泥土。他持续地按住烙铁，感受完美的触感，在冷光下闪烁的金属，嵌入Jester的皮肤，留下丑陋的猫头鹰的形状，哀嚎的夜枭病态地咬住那片被给予的色彩，从黑暗飞进光焰的白昼。他温柔地吻上他留下的标记，如同亲吻一位可怜又可悲的阶下囚，如同亲吻十字架上的上帝，他的吻如此的虔诚，炽烈，但是Jester却不为他而融化，他的眼睛冰冷像一首冷酷的歌谣。他将自己留在Jester的皮肤上，死亡与生存，还有全部的可耻的爱。</p><p>他起身，拉开伪装的黑布遮住，如同揭开七重纱之下的真理，巨大镜面闪闪发光，映照出他即将举行的神圣仪式。他固定Jester的头，让Jester直面镜中的自己。可怜的Jester，他最爱的小丑靠在他的怀里恐慌症症发作。他不明白Jester在畏惧着什么，他只传递恐惧，自身却被恐惧拒绝在外。他猜测着Jester从镜中看到的镜像，Jester会看到什么呢？一位苍白又腐坏，迷人又精致的艺术品吗？会看到他亲手割出那个永恒的微笑的夜晚吗？会浮现他亲手将他推下绿色的毒渊的记忆吗？会回顾浸泡在塔尔塔斯的地狱里的漫长时光吗？也许会回溯到更远的过去，一位叫做Jack的小男孩跑进蓝色的月光里的瞬间。亦或是第一张全家福定格的那一刻，欢笑的妻子，吵闹的女儿，与幸福到让人作呕的Jack。又或是看见他那位无聊的Luthor无聊的冷脸，听见他说着傻乎乎的英雄式发言。</p><p>他抱住他苍白可爱的，畏惧镜子的恋人，搂住他痉挛的肩膀，封住他动听的惨叫。如果有一只手能将Jester推向黑洞，那他就是第一只，拉住Jester于无尽的堕落中跳舞的手。他嗅着Jester发尖的香气，恐惧的甜味如同烘焙正好贝壳蛋糕，他凑到Jester的耳边，像是梅菲斯特诱惑着迷惘的浮士德。“我可以拉上镜子上的帷幕。”他咬住Jester的耳垂，“我可以将整个夜晚都给你。”他吻去Jester冰冷的泪水。“只需要你说一个字。”</p><p>但Jester什么都没有说，沉默的可恶，喋喋不休的小丑如此的安静，他的紫发串着死去的藤花，他的绿眼汪着稠绿的死水，他像是凋谢的春天，没有了欢笑，只剩下不言不语的沉默，与一小片寂静的惨白。Owlman站在最安静的空气中，试图伸手去抓住最鲜活的快乐，他的渴望在手中化为灰烬。Jester，一位无药可救的英雄，他宁愿忍受痛苦，甘愿承受折磨，也许他宁可就这么死去，他只是顽固地不愿意，他就是执着地拒绝。</p><p>爱。他拒绝解药。</p><p>Owlman长长地叹了口气，伸手抓住针管，针管里藏着一些甜蜜的液体，纯净的琥珀色奕奕生光，他将这样温暖的色彩注入Jestet的血管，像是在黑夜里推入一条欢愉的火，朝死亡里注入重生的魔药，期待着后续的疯狂。</p><p>他契入另一具躯体中，探索内部的裸露，坠入不会清醒的梦境，他们在梦中跳舞，Jester胡乱地抓住他的手臂，他激烈地不理智的灼热，空气里布满了蛮荒的喘息，酸涩的柠檬汁翻倒在他们的身上，尸体在他们的周围，而他们在中心，热烈地跳舞。空洞的天空垂落，寂静的海潮与天空相接，融合，回归还未开化的混沌。一切都没有开始，一切都没有结束，倒错的空间是一条自食身的咬尾蛇。人类爬回初始的洞中，撕掉引诱的洞喻，呼唤着蒙昧的热忱，诉说着无知的欲望，文明的城堡在他们身后轰然坍塌，他们却只索求着彼此的体温。</p><p>他会在最后留下一吻。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>